What the
by vamplover1200
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a room. When she comes out her peers and teachers are... different? Tom and Hermione pairing! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

What The...

by: Vamplover1200

Summery: Hermione wakes up and realizes that she is in the room of requirement. When she steps out into the halls all of her peers look... unfamiliar? They all are different. Eh oh! Tom and Hermione fanfic!

I don't own Harry Potter!

I woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room. Wasn't I supposed to be in the heads room? The room had a large bed that I occupied for the moment and a stand right next to it. There was a desk in the corner and a lamp to the side. This wasn't my room. Thoughts started to race through my mind. I didn't get drunk right? So I wouldn't have slept with anyone. Well then how do I explain the room? Maybe this is the room of requirement. Maybe I really needed this room yesterday night and just fell asleep. I reached automatically in my pocket and found my wand. Thank god. Well this is strange, the last thing I remembered was going to bed. What am I doing here? Well better get out now. When I opened the door I found a deserted hallway. Hmm... It still must be early in the morning, When I turned around I saw it was the room was the room of requirement. That's a relief. Well at least a room I know nothing would have happened in there.

Better get back to my room to get my things and start off the day. I silently walked along the hallways trying to be quiet so I wouldn't disturb anyone. Then, I suddenly bumped into someone. "Umph," I fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw a gorgeous looking guy right there in front of me looking at me with a slightly annoyed, angry, and curious look. I was a little surprised. I didn't know him and as head girl shouldn't I know everyone? And since he's so cute I bet I would have heard about him from all of the other girls gushing about how good looking he is.

"What are you doing here up so early in the morning?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same question," I replied. "After all I am Head Girl."

"No your not, the Head Girl is Ellen Hong. Remember? She's a Ravenclaw." He said sneering.

Well he sure is Slytherin I thought. Wait he is a Slytherin. Look at his robes. He reminds me of Malfoy. By the way where is he? He was supposed to be patrolling with me last night. Must have left me to do it all myself. That git!

"Excuse me I don't have time for this, but where is Malfoy? I need to speak with him. We have matters to discuss..."

"Oh I bet you do" he said.

"If you don't stop now I will  deduct points from Slytherin so shut up and answer my question!"

"That's it," he said. "We're going to go see the headmaster."

"You mean headmistress you dimwit!" I yelled. Seriously this boy needed some help. Big time.

" Sure whatever you say . Whatever you say." He replied. "Whatever you say."

When we came to the two gargoyles he said "grassfoot" and we went in. When we came I did not expect the person who I thought should be there be there. It wasn't Professor McGonagall. It was...

And I'm done for the first chapter please review! Criticism please I would love to take advice. Say anything you want the more opinions the more I can improve if ou want me to continue please I would like at least 5-10 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

What The

By: Vamplover1200

Hi everyone I updated because I am going to finish the story. Whether you like it people or not! Anyway I hope you like it!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

It wasn't Professor McGonagall. It was... Professor Dippet! Ugh! Not him what is that lazy piece of junk doing in th headmistresses office? Wait a minute isn't Dippet supposed to be dead? He was alive during the 1940's. So what is he doing here now? OMG! I bet Harry and Ron brought him back to life or something to question him about Voldy. Well better get down to business.

"Hey Armando! Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing in the Headmistresses office, oh and if you don't mind to tell me where is she at the moment," I said as nicely as I could muster.

" Such a funny girl, right Tom my boy? Now where did you find her? And what in the world is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in bed. Funny, I thought I knew all of the students around here, but I don't recognize her. Do you think she's new?" He asked Tom. Hermione was aggravated that little piece of s was acting like she wasn't even there! So Tom is his name. Hmm. Somehow that sounds familiar.

" No headmaster Dippet she's delusional," he murmured silently.

"What was that, Speak up!" Dippet said.

" Oh nothing sir I just said that this young lady doesn't know what's going on here. She seems to think that she is Head girl and that there is a headmistress."

" There is a headmistress and she happens to be a very good one too!" I said.

" Tom please take her to her room." Dippet said.

"No! I will not go anywhere until I see professor Mcgonagall or the portrait of Dumbeldore!"

" Dumbeldore you say. Why didn't you say so? If you would have told us sooner I would have told him to come right away." Armando said. With a snap of his fingers Dumbeldore appeared. I gasped Dumbeldore was alive and young? Who cares, he's alive! Tears filled my eyes and I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.(AN in the world hermione's used to dumbeldore is dead)

" OMG I missed you so much!" I cried out happily. I hadn't been this happy ever since my last Christmas with my parents before they got killed by Voldemort himself. When I stepped away I finally noticed the big difference. Dumbeldore have such a long beard and he didn't have gray hair. His hair was like the Ron's hair. I was shocked. I had never seen Dumbeldore young.

" Well Hermione it looks like we have a lot to talk about don't we?" He said his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yes professor Dumbeldore I think we do," I replied.

" Well then let's go to my classroom and start right away."

When I looked back I saw Tom and Armando Dippet looking at us with suspicious faces.

"Armando if you please will excuse us we have many things to discuss after all I haven't seen Hermione in what like ages or decades it would seem, right Hermione?" Dumbeldor said.

" Of course I haven't seen Uncle Albus in soooo many years. It would be nice to catch up." I finally replied.

" All right then guys. Catch up, but I would like to talk to Hermione later about everything ok?" Dippet said.

" Okay," we both replied.

" Now let's get going Hermione so much to do, but oh so little time." Dumbeldor said. As we were walking out I looked behind me and saw Tom. Tom looked really cute. I hope I see him around school again. Maybe if I stay we could go out... Whoa, was that me just thinking that about a slytherin? Bad Hermione very bad. Get that out of your head. He's bad news all the way. Probably worse then Malfoy will ever be. But as Hermione was walking out little did she know what Tom already started calculating in his head... about her.

When I walked into Dumbeldor's room I gasped. The room was beautiful.. well to me. There were many books all around the room. Hundreds of bookshelves around the room. " Wow," I thought this could be heaven. Their were also many books flying around the room. Their were also letters flying around the room. In the corner of the room was a desk and two chairs. Dumbeldore led the way and nodded to me to sit down. Then he started...

"Uncle Albus? That's very interesting. Now please do tell why I just lied to the Headmaster of Hogwarts..."

And I'm done! Remember people I would really like some review. It doesn't really take a long time just click type click and your done! Until I update again!


	3. Chapter 3

What the

By: Vamplover1200

I don't Own Harry Potter

Okay people I know you have been going on to this page so this is what I'm going to say...I want at least 5 reviews after this chapter. If I do get them I promise to keep going, but people 2 reviews for 2 chapters? That's pathetic! I am sorry people who are reviewing, but really 2 for 2? I need at least 3 to 5. People who are reading at least review once or twice so I do know your reading not just going in and out, in and out of th page. So do me a favor and review!!

Previously: Hermione and Tom bump into each other. They head to the headmaster find dippet and Dumbeldore comes to the rescue and he took her to his classroom for a talk.

I was sweating. Shouldn't Dumbeldore know what's going on. I mean he knows Harry and Ron too. So he should know me, but if you think about it he does know my real last name. So what to say? You know guessing from all of this I think I should tell him the truth.

"Sir, what day is it and year?" I asked calmly.

"Why Miss Granger it is October 10th 1945." He replied

"Wait, WHAT!" I screamed.

" Miss Granger if you cannot control your temper I advise you leave my place at once! I will not have people screaming in my room!" He said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's that you see last Christmas I lost my parents and all this time I haven't really had any contact with people older then me and I think I lost every single one of my memories on how to respect my elders. You see, I'm from the future, and the future, it's not so bright. People are dying and my best friend never even met his parents! Sir, I saw my parents tortured with a cruio to death and I have been tortured with it before. I'm sorry sir to tell you this, but in the future your not with us anymore you get killed by the evilest wizard of our time there. Many people are killed. I don't even know how I got here. I just woke up in a room and bumped into Tom. But sir please forgive me. I am very sorry for my tone and I promise to be better. That is all." I said.

I started to leave my chair when Dumbeldore said,

"Wait, you have no where to go and your probably going to be here for a while so I advise that we come up with things to say to people when they ask you questions." He said.

"You really mean it? I can stay and continue my education? I said.

"Oh my gosh! You are the best!" I squealed. How unlike me.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you, Professor Dubeldore" I said

I stopped then and looked in his eyes, "Thank You" I whispered.

Dumbeldore and I had formulated a plan. We would say that I was a transfer student from Witches academy and was also Dumbeldore's twice removed niece. I also would be sorted in the great hall the next day during dinner. So everything was set and I was ready to start my new life that I had for now. When the next day dinner approached I was very nervous. Dumbeldore had already talked to Professor Dippet and sorted everything out. All I had to do was arrive to the great hall, be sorted, and finish the years with all o's.

I arrived to the doors and took a big breath and opened them. Once I entered the talking stopped. Everyone stared at me for 10 seconds and starting whispering rumors about me. I didn't care though. I was going to go to the front be sorted and then go at go to classes and then eat again and go to classes. I could have no interaction with anyone. For even a little interaction could cause a catastrophe. Professor Dippet stopped the whispering and said,

"Everyone I would like to introduce Hermione Granger. She is a transfer student from Witches Academy and will be joining us for the rest of the year. Now my dear Hermione please come up and you will be SORTED!"

I walked up slowly and sat down on the stool. I could see myself doing this when I was doing this the first time. I remembered coming in with Ron and Harry. They were both looking at the ceiling. I was explaining why the ceiling looked the way it looked. I trying to show off my intelligence and prove to them that I am worthy of being here. I wanted to impress Harry Potter, for he was my first crush. Then I heard that he got sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. What a shock that was to me. Well now I wanted to be in Gryffindor even more because that would mean spending more time with Harry. I had always wanted to be in Gryffindor all that time I spent under that hat I kept on telling it to put me in Gryffindor, but now let fate decide who I will become. The hat started to talk to me.

"_Lot's of courage I see and loyalty. The perfect Gryffindor, but with a mind like that a Ravenclaw would do. But what's this,a sneaky and evil side? Yes Yes you would do well in Slytherin especially with Tom yes, I'll better put you in, _SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out.

Okay that's the end remember 5 reviews and I continue. I also won't be able to update for the weekend because I have a modeling competition all weekend long so I will begin to write again on Monday and start updating next Tuesday well, toodales. Until Next time and Review or no story for you!


End file.
